


Zbereźne myśli

by RudeSumienie



Series: Sieć i naboje [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, Peter is a Little Shit, Tickling, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Myślałeś, że co mu robiłem zboczeńcu?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Sieć i naboje [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130774
Kudos: 9





	Zbereźne myśli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Cześć! To kolejna miniaturka napisana przeze mnie w przerwie od pracy nad czymś większym.  
> To tylko fluff i humor, nie zarażaj się początkiem.  
> Beta to cudowna @Annie445
> 
> Postacie należą do MCU ja tylko je wypożyczam! 
> 
> Enjoy it!

\- Nie! Proszę nie! 

Krzyk przecina nocne niebo Manhattanu, zakłócając ciszęnocy. Gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się uważniej byłby w stanie dostrzec dwie postacie na szczycie jednego z budynków. 

\- Nie! - Łka - Dlaczego…, dlaczego mi to robisz? 

Jedna z nich w niebiesko-czerwonym kostiumie bez maski z łzami cieknącymi po policzkach, zbyt młoda jak na bohatera, którym jest. Druga pochylona nad nim w czerwonym jak krew skafandrze z katanami na plecach, uważana za potwora. 

\- Aw, no dalej, jestem pewien, że potrafisz ładniej Petey, no już wiesz czego chcę, no dalej… 

Peter rzucił się, żeby wyrwać się z rąk Deadpoola, ale najemnik zbyt skutecznie unieruchomił go, przygważdżając do ziemi. 

\- Proszę - jęczy - proszę przestań. Wygrałeś, zrobię to, zrobię wszystko co chcesz tylko przestań! 

\- Taaak! 

Najemnik zerwał się na równe nogi wykonując taniec szczęścia. Peter miał chwilę, żeby przetoczyć się na brzuch obetrzeć łzy z twarzy i potrzeć nadwrażliwe żebra. Zanim silne ręce najemnika łapią go za pas stawiając na nogi.

\- No dalej Peteyyy! 

\- Zamknij się, jestem na ciebie obrażony. - Mamrocze odchrząkając. Gardło bolało go od płaczu i krzyków.

\- Aww, no dalej, jak możesz obrazić się na swojego DP? swojego Wade’usia, wiem, że mnie kochasz! 

Grucha tuż nad jego uchem a Peter przewraca oczami z czułym uśmiechem, który stara się opanować. 

\- Nie tym razem, przegiąłeś. 

\- Ale naprawdę, naprawdę mi na tym zależy. 

\- Pierdol się Wade - jęczy - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. 

\- Ale pajączku! Obiecałeś! 

\- Żebyś przestał ty psycholu! 

\- Aw! - dramatycznie łapie się za serce w zbolałym geście - jak możesz! 

Peter odwraca się do niego z zamiarem wygłoszenia tyrady, ale słowa zamierają mu na ustach. Cała postawa Wade’a jest zamknięta a głowa najemnika zwieszona do dołu. Peter ma wrażenie, że nawet maska ma smutny wyraz. Wzdycha i podchodzi do swojego chłopaka podwijając tkaninę, żeby odsłonić pokaleczone usta i zarzuca ramiona na jego szyję. 

\- W porządku DP, będziesz miał swoją wymarzoną randkę na Empire State Building z mnóstwem włoskiego żarcia i sesją całowania. - Mówi z rezygnacją, ale czuły uśmiech majaczy mu na ustach.

\- Tak! - piszczy podekscytowany przestępując z nogi na nogę - nie zapomnij, że obiecałeś wnieść mnie tam na barana!

Peter przewraca oczami i całuje go muskając językiem spierzchnięte wargi. Deadpool jest specyficzny i trochę szalony, ale jest też jego chłopakiem i Peter nie może kochać go bardziej. 

\- Następnym razem wystarczy poprosić. - Szepcze w jego usta - Zgodziłbym się. 

\- Ale tak było zabawniej, nie uważasz? 

\- Wade - jęczy - łaskotałeś mnie. - odsuwa się i wbija palec w sam środek jego klatki piersiowej - Łaskotałeś mnie przez ponad pół godziny wiesz, że tego nienawidzę.

\- Aw, Petry nie gniewaj się, wiesz przecież, że cię kocham. 

Peter przysuwa się do niego i obejmuje go kładąc głowę w zgięciu jego szyi. Nie może doczekać się, aż wrócą do domu i poczuje skórę Wade’a na swojej własnej, bez oddzielającego ich materiału. 

\- No dalej Petey, chodźmy do domu. 

Deadpol mruczy prosto do jego ucha jakby czytał mu w myślach, Peter odsuwa się od niego i całuje krótko w szczękę. Zakłada maskę i wystrzeliwuje sieć zaczepiając się o najwyższy budynek skaczącna jego ścianę. Wade odwraca głowę w prawo naciągając materiał zakrywając kawałek skóry który odsłonił Peter. 

\- Myślałeś, że co mu robiłem zboczeńcu? - Celując palcem w nicość. 

\- Wade? Do kogo znowu mówisz? 

\- Nie ważne, już Idę Spideybabe! 

  



End file.
